


Many kisses

by Yurika_Schiffer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La première fois qu’ils s’étaient embrassés, c’était par pur accident. Il y eut ensuite d’autres fois comme ça, où ils s’embrassèrent sans plus d’histoires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many kisses

La première fois qu’ils s’étaient embrassés, c’était par pur accident. Kageyama était assis sur un banc, reprenant son souffle de la dernière course qu’ils avaient fait, tandis qu’Hinata s’agitait comme à son habitude, inépuisable. Évidemment, maladroit qu’il était, le rouquin avait fini par se prendre le pied dans un caillou enterré assez profondément pour le faire trébucher. Le noiraud n’avait pas eu le temps de le rattraper et Shouyou avait donc terminé à moitié étalé sur lui. Leurs visages proches – trop proches, sans doute – les avaient forcés à s’observer un moment. Et sans réfléchir, Kageyama avait avancé le sien, liant leurs lèvres le temps d’un rapide baiser. Ça n’avait duré que le temps d’un clignement d’yeux, mais ça avait suffi à les rendre l’un comme l’autre plus rouge que des tomates. Bégayant, Hinata s’était finalement enfui en courant.

Ils n’en avaient pas reparlé après. Pas plus qu’ils ne s’étaient parlé tout court, en fait. Leur combinaison n’en avait pas été affectée, alors personne n’avait rien remarqué – ne le faisait remarquer. Et ça les arrangeait. Parce qu’ils n’avaient pas vraiment envie d’en parler.

 

La deuxième fois qu’ils s’étaient embrassés, c’était Hinata qui avait volontairement fait le premier pas. Ils étaient sur le chemin vers leur maison, juste avant de devoir se séparer. Ce jour-là, il avait demandé à Kageyama s’il avait souvent ramené ses amis comme ça, sur le chemin après les cours. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que l’autre se taise pendant presque vingt minutes, avant de lui répondre au moment où ils auraient dû se séparer sans plus d’histoire. Il ne serait pas attendu à ce que l’autre lui avoue qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait. Et qu’il ne l’aurait sans doute jamais fait s’il n’était pas venu à Karasuno – s’il ne l’avait jamais rencontré en tant qu’allié. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que l’autre lui confie qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment eu d’amis. Qu’il lui confie que tous ceux de Kitagawa Daiichi avaient fini par le détester, s’ils ne l’avaient pas déjà haï à son arrivée dans l’école.

 _Ce n’est que de la compassion_ , s’était dit Hinata, quand il l’avait pris dans ses bras et l’avait ensuite forcé à se baisser pour lier pour la seconde fois leurs lèvres.

 

Il y eut ensuite d’autres fois comme ça, où ils s’embrassèrent sans plus d’histoires. Ils n’en parlaient toujours pas. Le reste de l’équipe non plus ; depuis qu’ils avaient commencé à le faire sur une dose quotidienne, l’humeur de Kageyama s’améliorait et Hinata parvenait à se calmer. Une relation dont les deux parties arrivaient à en tirer quelque chose de bon ne pouvait qu’être bonne, aux yeux de l’équipe.

Le baiser le plus notable après cela fut celui qu’ils échangèrent avant de se séparer après les cours. Il dura plus longtemps que les autres. Fut moins pressé que les autres. Moins « j’ai besoin de me calmer ». Plus doux. Plus « j’ai juste besoin de sentir tes lèvres ». Quand ils rompirent enfin le baiser, ils prirent chacun le chemin vers chez eux. Rien n’avait changé, au fond. Rien, à part la notion de dualité qui s’installa dans leur esprit – dans leur cœur.

 

Ils ne s’embrassèrent plus, après cela. Que ça soit parce que l’un avait soudainement peur des battements de son cœur à cette idée ou parce que l’autre avait l’impression qu’il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Honnêtement, Hinata avait juste du mal à comprendre pourquoi son cœur battait la chamade de la sorte après ce fameux baiser, quand tous ceux qui l’avait précédé ne l’avaient jamais plus affecté que ça. Kageyama avait juste trop peur qu’il ait pu brusquer ou effrayer le rouquin. Trop peur qu’il le déteste à son tour. Ses coéquipiers à l’époque n’avaient pas eu besoin d’autant pour le faire, alors pourquoi en faudrait-il plus à Hinata ?

Il avait réussi à tout garder pour lui – en lui – pendant deux bonnes semaines. Avant de finir par craquer, un soir, après l’entraînement. Ils n’étaient plus qu’eux deux, Daichi leur avait confié un double des clés pour qu’ils referment en sortant. Il s’était laissé tomber, assis par terre, les genoux ramenés contre lui et la tête enfouie entre les deux. Shouyou avait hésité à partir. Parce que les battements de son cœur recommençaient à perdre le rythme qu’ils devraient avoir, parce que ses joues s’enflammaient à l’idée d’être seul avec lui. Mais il resta quand il surprit les tremblements des épaules du plus grand. Quand il entendit les reniflements incessants. Quand il entendit un « désolé », si bas qu’il crut l’avoir imaginé. Mais qu’il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer pour autant. Kageyama Tobio ne s’excusait pas. Pas sans une excellente raison. Et il n’en voyait aucune à ce moment-là. Il resta à ses côtés, assis, collé contre lui, jusqu’à ce que les sanglots de l’autre se calment. Quand il fut certain qu’ils étaient terminés, il releva la tête de son camarade et lia à nouveau leurs lèvres. Les bras qui l’encerclèrent presque aussitôt le convainquirent que c’était la meilleure décision qu’il aurait pu prendre dans cette situation.

 

Leurs baisers quotidiens revinrent avec ça. Parce que Kageyama en avait besoin. Parce que Hinata en avait besoin. L’impression de ne plus être seul était ce qui motivait le noiraud chaque jour, tandis que l’impression d’être le soleil qui illuminait la journée de quelqu’un était la motivation du rouquin. Ils se sentaient aimés. Ils étaient aimés. Ils aimaient. La notion-là s’installa étrangement naturellement dans leur cœur. Ils n’avaient pas besoin d’en faire tout un plat, ils n’avaient pas besoin d’en écrire tout un livre. C’était naturel pour eux. Tout comme l’avaient été les baisers qu’ils avaient échangés depuis le début. Tout était naturel.

 

Tout était naturel, et le prochain baiser notoire le fut tout autant à leurs yeux. Ils avaient gagné le tournoi de printemps et rien ne leur aurait paru plus naturel que de se féliciter de cette manière. C’était la première fois qu’ils le faisaient en public. Et pourtant, ils n’auraient pas pu moins se préoccuper du regard des autres qu’à ce moment-là. Ils entendirent bien les railleries taquines de leurs coéquipiers – « Tiens, tu vois, je te l’avais dit qu’ils étaient ensemble ! », « C’est pas trop tôt ! » – mais à nouveau, rien n’aurait pu moins les préoccuper que ça.

Se tenant par la taille, ils regardaient les gradins. Et les yeux d’encre tombèrent sur ceux de ses anciens coéquipiers, étonnés. Choqués ? Il ne savait pas. Et il s’en fichait, pour être honnête. Ses années de collège lui semblaient un enfer, quand il repensait à eux. Ses années de lycée avaient été le paradis. Regardant à nouveau son Soleil, il songea même qu’il n’avait pas envie de quitter cette idylle. Replongeant pour un autre baiser, il se surprit à sourire. Et au vu des « Oooooh ! » étonnés – ravis ? – de l’équipe de Karasuno, il devina que pour une fois, c’était un vrai sourire. Un sourire sincère qui n’effrayait pas les autres. Un sourire comme ceux qu’Hinata lui offrait. Un sourire comme il voulait continuer à lui en offrir. Et qu’il continuerait à lui offrir aussi longtemps que Shouyou resterait à ses côtés.

**Author's Note:**

> J'inaugure donc la section française... Avec le couple le plus basique au monde ! Pour pas grand chose en plus. Mais j'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête et je trouvais ça assez mignon pour tenter de le poster. Ma première fic sur le site, donc bon !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
